Joseph Chapman (Earth-616)
; former member of the Knights of Pendragon, , and New Invaders, MI-5 | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Great Britain and Infiltrator carrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 238 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former art student | Education = | Origin = While visiting his friend, Chapman learned of Baron Blood and the Union Jack legacy he donned the costume of the heroic legend to help fight the vampiric army of Baron Blood. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roger Stern; John Byrne | First = Captain America #253 | HistoryText = Joey Chapman was the son of a Liverpudlian dockworker who showed a talent for art. He went to university to study the subject and it was there that he met Kenneth Crichton the son of Lord and Lady Crichton and the grandson of Montgomery, Lord Falsworth. Despite coming from different worlds the two struck up a close friendship. It was during a visit to Kenneth's ancestral home Falswoth manor that he was told the family secret: Both Kenny's grandfather and late uncle had worn the heroic mantle of Union Jack, while Ken's mother had been the superheroine Spitfire; also that the black sheep of the family Lord Falsworth's brother had been the vampiric German agent Baron Blood. Also visiting the Manor was family friend Steve Rogers who was summoned by Montgomery to help investigate the return of Baron Blood. They didn't have to wait long the Baron soon entered the manor disguised as the local doctor intending to turn his wheelchair bound brother into one of the undead condemning Montgomery to an eternity as a crippled old man. Lord Falsworth intended to act as bait by luring the his brother into a trap, but he suffered a heart attack and was to weak to carry it out. It was decided that Joey would take his place (for he was stronger than Kenneth), as Ken's poor health prevented him, he would not have been strong enough to survive the fight. The Baron crept into the study and saw what he thought was his brother sitting in his wheelchair wearing the Union Jack costume. As the Baron moved in for the kill, Joey exploded out of the chair and launched a valiant attack. Gradually gaining the upper hand during the battle the Baron looked set for victory until Captain America entered the fray, the two fought the vampiric menace and the Baron was defeated, decapitated by the shield of Captain America. Recognizing how he had earned it, the Falsworth's decided to allow Joey to continue as the new Union Jack. Shortly afterward Lord Falsworth passed away safe in the knowledge his legacy would live on. Knights of Pendragon Alongside Kate McClellan and Captain Britain, he failed to prevent the kidnapping of Kate's son, Cam, by Bane. He also joined the other Pendragons in the search for the Holy Grail at Kitsford tumnus, and fought fellow Pendragon, Iron Man. With Iron Man, Captain Britain, and the Knights of Pendragon, he battled the Bane, and freed Cam McClellan. After the battle, the Pendragons were formed, establishing the Pendragon base at Camelaird Farmand. Chapman encountered Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman and Black Panther and traveled to Hong Kong where he was killed by Dolph. Chapman later woke at Avalon, resurrected with the other Pendragons, where he joined the Pendragons to battle and finally stop Bane. Later, while making a public appearance at Stark’s Questworld, Chapman had no choice but to battle malfunctioning robots where he received a new armor which would later evolve into a new stronger mystical armour. Life as a Pendragon didn't get any easier as he fought Magpie, tried to stop the Cape Wrath Breeder Reactor from overloading and traveled to Arakne where he met and fought with Spider-Man and the Warheads. When the villainous company Mys-Tech revived his enemy, Baron Blood, Chapman infiltrated the company and once again destroyed his foe, inadvertently starting the Mys-Tech wars. Shortly after the defeat of Mys-Tech, Chapman, alongside the Pendragons fought Death's Head (Minion), Magpie and the Lemurians of Earth-313. Upon the villains defeat, the Pendragons disbanded and Chapman reverted back to his classic costume. Post-Pendragons After the Pendragons disbanded, Chapman carried on protecting Britain. However, he failed to prevent Baroness Blood from using the Holy Grail to become immune to sunlight and lost his friend Kenneth (the true heir to the Union Jack mantle) to vampirism and death. He was also protected civilians from unnatural winds.''Thunderboltts'' #25 Chapman also protected Irene Merryweather, a reporter and ally of Cable, from mercenaries of the Hellfire Club. He was held prisoner, alongside many of Earth's heroes, by Graviton, until they were all saved by the Thunderbolts. When Captain America "died", Chapman was notably upset Union Jack spoke a eulogy at Cap's memorial. Joey shared a relationship with Romany Wisdom, the sister of X-Men ally Pete Wisdom. Although the relationship ended, Chapman stayeds in contact with Wisdom as she provided him with vital research on the occult. Invaders Wearing an updated, militaristic version of his old costume Chapman joined the modern incarnation of the Invaders, led by Jim Hammond. Chapman became romantically involved with his New Invaders teammate, Spitfire. However, the relationship did not last and they parted because of the vast age difference. They still remain good friends and partners. With the Invaders they battled Axis Mundi for the Interceptor, a ship built by the Thin Man, fought Baroness Blood and her minions after they kidnapped Spitfire and fought Meranno and his rogue Atlanteans to prevent world flooding. After this battle and his break up with Spitfire, the Invaders went their separate ways. Anti-Terrorism At the request of SHIELD, Chapman helped his good friend Captain America in searching the London Underground for the Red Skull's agents. Together with Rogers and Spitfire, they worked together to prevent neo-Nazis & the Red Skull from devastating London. Moving on from his vampire hunting days, he led a makeshift team of heroes - including Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Sabra and the third Arabian Knight - to defeat a group of superpowered terrorists intent on blowing up London. | Powers = Superhuman strength, speed, and endurance to an unspecified level presumably enhanced human. | Abilities = Union Jack is a superb athlete and excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Expert marksman, extensive knowledge of various firearms and explosives, knowledge of anti-terrorist tactics. | Strength = Union Jack was a good fighter and very athletic, even before being empowered by the Pendragon force. Subsequent to this mystical enhancement, he has gained superhuman strength, speed, and endurance to an unspecified level presumably enhanced human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Costume: Costume is made of bullet resistant materials. * Various equipment and gadgets as needed. | Transportation = * Formerly used a computerized motorcycle named "Beryl". | Weapons = * Dagger: Union Jack carries a silver dagger with a 6-inch blade, which he straps to his left hip. * Sidearm: Union Jack carries a Webley .455 caliber pistol in a tied-down flapped holster on his right hip. Other firearms as needed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Invaders (Modern) members